Forgiven
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: After the final battle, Robin is confronted by the person she fears the most. When a simple request is made, can she swallow her hatred and fear long enough to help her family?


_This took so long to write wow. It was fun, though! My Fire Emblem Family needs more love._

_Throw ideas for this pairing at me. I love this pairing._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem. All associated characters and settings are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. No copyright infringement is intended; no profit is being made.

* * *

Robin refused to let him see her eyes fill with tears, so she stamped down on the fear and anger and sadness, and instead smiled at him. The anguish in her husband's eyes almost broke her despite her resolve, her heart clenching as she watched him reach out for her-

And then it was gone, all of it. Darkness surrounded her, and Robin let out a long breath she had not realised she had been holding. It took her a full second to recognise the gesture what it was and, eyes widening, she looked down at her...body. She was still physical. She still had consciousness and physiological responses.

She clutched her hands to her chest, revealing in how she _had_ hands _to_ clutch, and a chest to hold them to. She was still whole.

...but _where_ was she?

"Robin."

The sound of her own voice had her on her guard immediately. Head snapping up, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared across the darkness at...herself; at Grima.

"What do you want?" Did this...monster still expect her to prance off and accept Grima? To take his power and destroy the world?

"I...I have no right, but I wish to...ask a favour."

"A _favour_? You're right you have no right, Grima" she spat, folding her arms.

"I'm not-!" The other 'Robin' paused, visibly collecting herself. "I'm not Grima. You killed Grima. I'm Robin. I'm...the real Robin. I'm..."

"The me who killed my husband," she provided in a low growl.

"No! ...yes. I...I don't know. That wasn't me! I mean, it was, but..."

Robin's expression did not waver as she continued to glare at the living evidence of her own weakness. A weakness she had crush and put to bed. This was not her, and never would be.

"You felt it, too! Grima's power. You may have pulled your blow, but you still struck Chrom too."

Robin flinched, looking down for a moment. That...was not untrue, sadly enough. She had, luckily, been strong enough to resist most of the pull, but there was no denying that she had done it. For a split second, Grima had been inside her head enough to control her motions; she had _wanted _Chrom dead. She had beaten that feeling off quickly enough to pull the blow and to go through with their plan, but...

She had also stolen the Fire Emblem from Chrom, an action that had been entirely Grima's bidding. She knew the Fell Dragon's might first hand, but that did not excuse the hell that this...this version of _herself _had put her friends and family through.

"Please, at least hear me out? You know I didn't want to hurt him. You have to believe that much at least!"

"...fine," she agreed with some reluctance. It was true. If she believed nothing else about this...her, she did believe that the rupture in her family had not been a desired outcome for the other woman.

"I just want...you to tell Lucina that I'm sorry." The other Robin's head fell, and there was no denying the tightness in her voice. "I killed her father. I...changed her brother. I left her to that hell while I...I..." A loud sob sounded.

"I loved them so much. When I saw Chrom on the floor, when I saw him die...I gave up. For a split second, I couldn't fight it anymore. That was all Grima needed to take over completely. Please...if you believe nothing else I've ever told you, believe that I never wanted this! No matter what I may have told you, it wasn't...it wasn't true.

"When you slew Grima, you set my mind free. I know simple apologies aren't enough, but Lucina needs to know that you-she knows you're stronger than I was already, but she needs to know that those things I said weren't really me! I never wanted to hurt her or her father, but I wound up doing both..."

Robin stared at the other woman for a long moment. "And Morgan? What of my son?" she demanded.

"Morgan...the boy I gave birth to," a weak smile graced her face through the tears as the other Robin looked up, "he was a troublesome one, by the way. I craved everything during that pregnancy, and he was born at the most inconvenient time. If you get the urge for candied plums on tarts, fresh from the market, just...stay home. Get someone to get some for you, probably not Chrom. He was really upset he missed part of Morgan's birth, and..."

The other woman trailed off as Robin stared at her in disbelief. After a moment, she chuckled softly. "He was a handful as a toddler, too, always getting into things. Not like Lucina at all... But I digress. What I was going to say is this: The Morgan you have with you is not the boy I birthed. That boy was left behind in that time that will never come to pass. I don't know where Naga brought this version of our son here from, but...well, you already love him, so wherever he _is_ from, he's lucky to have you."

Robin stayed silent, digesting this new information. It was more than difficult not to hate this woman. Why should she just forgive her—_herself_-like that? This was literally the embodiment of her own weakness. If she just smiled and forgave this part of herself without a thought...what would stop her from making a mistake like this again?

For her own sake, and for the sake of her family, she could not do that.

"If you won't do it for me, and truthfully I have no right to ask you to do it for me, will you do it for Lucina? You're a mother. You have a baby, back at the palace. What if it was _your_ Lu-"

Robin took an aggressive step forward, her eyes narrowed as she angrily cut the other woman off. "They're _both_ 'my' Lucina! I love all of my children!"

"Then do it for her! Doesn't she have the right to know?"

Robin hesitated. "Fine. For Lucina. But only if she wants to know. If she doesn't, I'm not saying a thing."

"That's fine. I...I wouldn't want you to force the words of a traitorous mother on her, anyway," the other Robin said, sighing softly. Her previously stiff posture sagged as the woman wrapped her arms around herself. "Thank you."

"Are we done, yet?"

"That eager for me to fade into oblivion?" Robin's only response was a derisive snort, and after a moment the other continued, "I have something else I can offer, if you like."

"What?"

"Your memories."

Robin froze, eyes widening, then narrowing. "Why...what use would I have for those? Why would I want to remember..._that man_?"

"He might not be worth it, but...mother is."

Robin hesitated.

* * *

The sense of déjà vu that overcame Robin when she opened her eyes was overwhelming. Ignoring Chrom's nostalgic speech, she grabbed his hand and, using their grip, yanked herself upright...straight into his arms.

He toppled back with a grunt, an energetic chuckle coming from above them as Robin landed on top of her husband, arms locked around his neck.

"I've missed you too," Chrom said quietly, arms locking around her waist.

With only her husband and sister-in-law to see, Robin made no effort to hide her tears. Burying her face in Chrom's chest, blessedly armour-free at the moment, she breathed deeply of his familiar scent, and allowed it to sooth her racing heart.

When she finally extracted herself and looked up at her love's face, Robin was unsurprised to see two glistening tracks running down his cheeks. Leaning down, she kissed him deeply, a gesture that was returned with enthusiasm.

Above them, she heard a notable throat-clearing. Breaking off the kiss, Robin looked up, directly into her beloved sister's damp eyes.

"My turn?"

Smiling, Robin broke free of Chrom's grasp and stood, catching Lissa as the young woman dove in for a hug.

"How long?" Robin asked Chrom quietly, stroking Lissa's hair gently. Chrom stood slowly, straightening his clothing and watching them.

"A little over a year. We haven't stopped looking, though. I swear."

"Of course you haven't," Robin agreed, stepping back from Lissa and clasping her shoulder. "You're here, aren't you?"

Lissa grinned. "No, Robin. _You're_ here. Finally."

Robin returned the smile. "Yes, I suppose I am."

Breaking away from Lissa, Robin stepped back over to her husband. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," she said, grasping his hand.

"Don't ever apologise, Love. You're back. You're here. I'd have waited forever."

"You're so sentimental," she said with a fond exasperation. Leaning against him, Robin pressed her cheek to his collarbone, sighing contentedly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he whispered back, and Robin smiled.

After a moment, Lissa cleared her throat again. Loudly. "As cute as you two are, I bet there's someone else who wants to see you."

Robin jerked upright. "Lucina! Morgan! Are they here? Who else came with you? Where is here, anyway? How long have to two been gone from the capital? Did you come on foot? Gods tell me you didn't come alone."

"Peace, Love. You're starting to sound like Frederick." That cut her off dead; Chrom chuckled at the face she pulled. "Frederick and Cordelia are with us. We're not afoot. They're with the mounts. We're two hours' ride outside Ylisstol. We've been gone only a day. Frederick won't let me be gone for too long." The face Chrom pulled said all that needed saying.

Robin paused, looking around her fully at last. The same open field, the same stand of trees off to her left, the road running through not a quarter kilometre away...

"This is...the same field, isn't it?"

"It is. Naga...Naga came to me about a month ago and said you would be here when you were ready. It really saved us a lot of effort searching."

Robin smiled fondly. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," she said again, but Chrom shook his head stubbornly.

"Don't apologise. I...you did what you had to do, and we're all better off for it. And now you're back." His voice fell as his gaze met hers intensely. "Praise Naga, you're back."

Feeling a blush heating her cheeks at his sudden emotion, Robin let her gaze fall, squirming a bit before stepping back. "I...we should...I mean..."

A hand took hers, tugging gently. "Let's go. I can see the others watching us."

Relieved at the out, Robin fell into step beside him, enjoying the familiar warmth of his palm. At her other side walked Lissa, a goofy smile on the young woman's face. After a moment, she looped her arm through the younger woman's and held on.

They had barely crossed half the distance when Cordelia dashed over to them. Hugging her friend warmly, Robin smiled at her, assuring the redhead that she was fine. It also crossed her mind that Frederick was maybe wearing off a bit on his wife, but she left that thought unspoken.

By the time they reached Frederick, Robin was tired of having her health interrogated, but she steeled herself for Frederick's twenty-questions. Instead, Cordelia jumped in.

"She's fine, Frederick."

Surprised, but not displeased, by the turn of events, Robin grasped the knight's hand, shaking heartily. "I'm sorry to trouble you, Frederick. Thank you for looking after my husband in my absence."

"It was a pleasure, Milady. Though I suspect he finds you better company."

"Warmer in bed, too."

"Lissa!" Chrom exclaimed, flushing. Robin just chuckled while Frederick flushed and stammered indignant denials.

"Oh, let it go, Frederick," Cordelia said after a moment. "It was a joke. Nobody but you is taking it seriously." Her grin belied her annoyance, however, and soon they were all chuckling over Frederick's reddened face.

Robin smiled faintly, admittedly a little shocked at how much Lissa had grown up in the past year. It had been what, four years, since she had first met Lissa and Chrom? They had all grown up in that time, but, she glanced to Lissa, some more than others. That thought made her smile nostalgically.

Excusing herself for a moment, she returned Cordelia's smile as she approached the woman's charges. Stormcloud nickered as she approached, and Robin reached up, rubbing behind the pegasus' poll as he lowered his head. Her hand slipped down further, sliding under his mane and scratching the warm skin on his neck.

"He's missed you, too."

"Of course he has," Robin replied, pulling back with a final pat. "Can't exactly tell him where I was, though."

"You can still apologise, though." Cordelia handed her an apple with a knowing smile, and Robin accepted it gratefully.

Soft lips whisked over her hand as the stallion crunched the apple in half, juice squirting down Robin's bare hand to drip to the grass. Watching Stormcloud chew, Robin let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you, all of you. For this-for coming. For not giving up on me. For looking after my family. My mount. For..." She trailed off, swallowing determinedly as the dark pegasus whisked the remainder of the apple from her palm. "Just...thank you."

"Again, no thanks necessary. It's you whom we should be thanking."

Nodding to Frederick, Robin tactfully rubbed the juice off on Stormcloud's neck. "If nobody objects, can we head home now?"

Chrom chuckled, stepping up and wrapping her in a hug. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"About a year?"

"No. Since this dastardly war began."

Leaning into him, Robin nodded. "Then let's go."

They soon had all their mounts tacked up, and everyone mounted except for Robin. Holding Stormy's reins, she stared at him for a long moment, before walking over to Cordelia.

"Take these, please," she said, handing the reins to her friend.

Walking to Chrom's gelding, Falcon, Robin smacked his left calf. Clearly confused, he kicked out of the stirrup and moved his leg forward, tucking his knee over the saddle's pommel. "What is it, Love?" he asked, gazing down at her.

Robin ignored the question. Grabbing the saddle's cantle, she shoved her left foot into the stirrup, hopping a few times. Chrom, catching her intent, twisted in the saddle and offered his arm to her to grab as she finally hauled herself up. With his assistance, she was able to settle somewhat gracefully in behind his saddle. Leaning forward, she hooked her arms around his waist.

"Stormy can wait, I take it?"

"Yeah."

The ride home was a lively affair as the others caught Robin up on what had transpired in her absence. The first order of business, of course, was the Shepherds, and it seemed to Robin that everyone wanted to talk at once to tell her what had become of them all.

To her relief, Robin learned that nobody had died in the fighting. Several of her friends had begun making good on the proposals made during the war, and more than just Lucina had their baby self in the world, now. Laurent had been born a month past, and Cynthia was on the way. From the knowing looks Cordelia kept sending Frederick, Robin suspected Sumia was not the only pregnant pegasus knight, either.

The others had moved on with their lives, it seemed. To Robin, that was a relief. What was the point in all their fighting if they wasted it waiting for her? She quashed the disappointment she felt at missing so much, and instead forced herself to look forward to catching up with all of her friends.

Eventually, she could take it no longer, however. Her friends were one thing, but...

"My children? Can we please talk about my children?"

Chrom chuckled. "Lucina and Laurent are off in a nearby town, helping with the rebuilding efforts. Morgan is...well."

Robin felt her heart skip a beat. Logically, she knew the fear that suddenly overtook her was irrational; if something had happened to Morgan, they _would have told her_.

...right?

"You'd be proud of him, Robin." She started breathing again. "After everything that transpired, and your disappearance, Plegia was in a mess. Morgan went over there, and he's actually working to help reform the monarchy into a democracy. The people are frightened after the incident with...Validar, and we all thought it might be best to see the throne remain empty. They're not going to trust...a monarch again lightly."

Robin could hear the underlying uncertainty in Chrom's voice, the unspoken questions, and she did not blame him. He was effectively telling her that her own people would not trust her on the throne of her late father, so her son was overthrowing his own monarchy. Well, Chrom need not worry.

She tightened her hold briefly. "I'm glad to hear it. I think it's the right thing to do."

"So do I." She could hear the smile in his voice. "We'll send for them both, of course. They'll want to see you as much as you want to see them."

"They better. I'm their mother."

A round of chuckles greeted the words, and then they lapsed into several minutes of silence. It was Lissa who finally broke it, asking the question Robin had been waiting for.

"Robin...where _were_ you?"

Straightening, Robin turned to her sister. "Sleeping."

"You slept for a year?" Chrom asked, the alarm in his voice clear. "Where? How? How are you not...you're still so strong. How?"

"It's not..." She shook her head, starting over. "I wasn't...sleeping, not really. Before my consciousness dissolved, Naga came to me and told me she was surprised to see me still hanging on. She said that since I had come this far, she would take it from here, and offered to watch over me while I recovered. No matter how you look at it, I did die there, but you...all of you helped me cling to the pieces of myself, and with Naga's guidance, I was able to...reform myself. She sent me back here when I was ready."

Silence followed her words until Chrom chuckled softly. "More reason to worship her."

Robin pulled back, shoving him lightly while the others exchanged looks. That was all of her story most of them would ever know. She would tell Chrom the rest when they got back. In private.

* * *

Needless to say, there was not a lot of time for a private conversation when they got back. The first order of business was, of course, her baby. Lucina was both bigger than she remembered, and far, far smaller than she remembered. She cared about none of that as she watched her toddler...toddle over to her father, arms held up.

"Aah!" Lucina crooned, stopping to be scooped up by her father. Chrom smiled.

"We think that means up."

Thank the gods the nurse had left them alone, Robin noted as she felt her eyes well with tears. She had missed so, so much of her daughter's life. Stepping up to her husband, she accepted her daughter, gazing down at her with adoration.

"I missed her first steps. Her first birthday. Her first..."

"Well, you'll just have to be here for everything else."

Robin tried not to let it stab her too hard as her daughter tried to squirm out of her grasp, reaching for her father. Tried, and failed.

"She doesn't know me."

"She didn't know me, either, when I got back. She will, Robin. And trust me," his hand came to rest on the small of her back, "it won't take long." Nodding, Robin blinked away the tears, a small smile gracing her lips as her husband wiped the tears from her cheeks. "We can't take back the time we lost, but we can make the most of the days to come. Now, you've never been one to dwell on things. So let's just move forward."

"You're right. And it was a worthwhile cause, I guess." She barked a laugh through her tears.

"Worthwhile indeed."

That night, they put Lucina to bed together for the first time in far, far too long. Standing at Chrom's side, Robin stared down at the sleepy child as Lucina settled in to her crib. Blowing her a kiss, she then led the way out of the room, leaving Lucina to sleep in peace.

Leading the way into their room, Robin smiled sadly as she sank down onto the bed.

"You're not seriously going to bed now, are you?" Chrom asked, clearly amused. "It's barely after seven."

"It's been a more tiring day for some of us than it has been for others," she retorted, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk.

"Has it?" He sat down beside her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Not so much physically, but...emotionally. There's so much to catch up on..."

Chrom was silent for a long moment. "We'll keep your presence here quiet, at least until Lucina gets back. Morgan too, if you like. You can catch up with everyone and everything in relative peace, and face the masses once you've had a chance to get your feet on the ground."

"That would be great," she agreed without hesitation. Right now, her daughter came first. "Though I don't know how you'll keep it from getting out. I rode through the city with you."

"Rumours will probably surface, but there's not much they can do until we make an official announcement."

"Are you okay with lying to your-our people?" she corrected. "Even by omission?"

"For you? Anything."

Robin felt herself blushing again, looking away awkwardly. "You...big sap."

"I'm a...sap?"

"Yes! You most certainly are."

"What kind of tree am I sap from?"

Robin stared at him. "Who's been teaching you lame jokes? It's Frederick, isn't it?"

Chrom frowned. "We could sit here making fun of my sense of humour, or we could do something more productive."

"Such as?"

An instant later, Chrom was leaning over her, pecking her lips before working his way across her jaw, and up to her ear. His teeth grazed the lobe, stopping to suck lightly before he drew back. Hot breath ghosted over the dampened skin, and his next words made her shiver.

"We could make Morgan."

Well, how could she refuse such a heartfelt request?

* * *

Lucina arrived back at the palace two days later. A storm had rolled in early that morning, bringing with it high winds and torrential rain...and a sopping wet princess. It seemed that even the storm was not enough to keep Lucina away.

Robin hurried into the sitting room, where Lucina was awaiting her. A brilliant fire burned in the fireplace, and several braziers also blazed, lighting the room and warming it to almost stifling levels. Robin cared about none of that.

Seated across from the door was Lucina, her blue hair plastered to her face, and a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders. At her side was Laurent, looking similarly dishevelled and bundled up. Both were shivering, and Robin paused, brow furrowing as she took in the sight.

"Mother!" The princess jumped up, all but throwing herself across the room.

Wrapping Lucina in a tight hug, Robin held her close, not caring about the dampness. "You shouldn't have travelled in this weather," she told them both, noting how cold Lucina's skin was. Rubbing her hands up and down Lucina's icy arms, Robin frowned. "You're going to get sick."

"That is logically unlikely. Observations have led me to the understanding that sickness is related more to exposure to other sick individuals. Without prior exposure, illness has an almost negligible likelihood of occurring."

"You aren't helping, Laurent," Robin said flatly. "I would have thought you, at least, would have the sense not to venture out in this."

"Don't blame him, Mother. It was my idea."

"I don't doubt that, but that's not the point."

"Judging by the state of your dress, I deduce that we caught you unawares," Laurent chimed in.

Robin glanced down at her robe, frowning. It was true. She and Chrom had been laying abed late when the messenger arrived that Lucina was here. She has not bothered to do more than throw her nightgown back on before hurrying here.

"Don't change the subject, young man," she scolded. "I expected you to look after my daughter, not drag her out in this."

"With all due respect, you know how Lucina gets when her heart is set on something."

Well, that she could not argue with. Tightening her hold on her daughter, she kissed  
Lucina's temple. "Very well. But don't pull this again."

"Oh, I've missed you, Mother. I'm sorry we worried you, but I had to see you."

"I've missed you, too, Lucy. So much. I'm sorry I worried you. All of you."

"I'm glad you're back."

"So am I," she murmured, rubbing the girl's back. "So am I."

"My lord."

At Laurent's words, Robin turned her head and greeted her husband with a smile. "Finally made it?"

"Father, I've missed you," Lucina said, pulling away from Robin to greet her father with a wet hug.

"Lucina, you're soaked! Both of you are. What on earth were you thinking, travelling in this?"

"We're fine, Father. We made i-" Lucina was cut off by a loud crack of thunder, the room flashing brilliant white as the accompanying lightning lit the sky.

Silence fell for several long moments until Chrom spoke up again. "Don't ever pull a stunt like this again, Lucina."

"Yes, Father."

Chrom nodded, and Robin smiled faintly. Her husband had transformed into...into a father in her year away. Not that Chrom had been a bad father before, but the awkwardness that had once plagued him was disappearing, replaced by confidence and certainty.

"Laurent, I'm glad you're here. I could use you input on something, actually," Chrom said unexpectedly. "Would you mind?"

"Certainly. It would expedite the process if you informed me of the details while we walk."

Robin watched the two men leave, feeling a wave of gratefulness wash over her. She had the most wonderful husband.

"Mother? I am sorry I worried you."

"I know, Lucy," she said, turning to face her daughter with a fond smile. "It's okay. I'm sure...you've faced worse than a simple storm," she said carefully. Stepping closer to her daughter, Robin took her hand. Squeezing gently, she offered a weary smile. "I'm just glad you're here, safe."

"And I'm glad you're here too, Mother."

They embraced again, and Robin took a deep breath, steeling herself. Letting out the breath in a long, sigh, she stepped back, taking her daughter by the shoulders. "You should go get changed. And then...we need to talk."

"Mother?"

Robin offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Let's both go get dressed for now."

After a moment, Lucina nodded, stepping back. "Where shall...?"

"Let's meet in your father's and my sitting room. Come there when you're ready."

"Of course, Mother. I will hurry."

It was less than an hour later, Robin seated on the sofa in the front room of hers and Chrom's chambers, when a guard rapped lightly on the door, announcing Lucina's arrival. She bid her daughter enter, and the two of them settled across from one another, a small table laden down with breakfast between them. Lucina looked grateful as she helped herself to the meal. They ate in silence for a while.

The room was comfortable, furnished with plush seating, a fire blazing in the hearth, and two large-paned windows. Pale blue shades were drawn over them currently, blocking out what they could of the storm. A deep blue rug covered most of the stone floor, and several ornate paintings covered the walls. There was a chill in the air still, but one that was rapidly diminishing as the fire warmed the room. By the time they had finished their meal, it was almost comfortable.

"What did you wish to speak about, Mother?"

Robin hesitated, sipping her tea as she struggled to find the words. She had replayed this conversation a hundred times already, but now that the time had come, she found herself starting over.

"Lucina...there's something we need to talk about."

The intense look on her daughter's face was one that Robin was well acquainted with. The girl nodded once. "I'm listening."

"I...spoke to your mother, Lucina." Robin stopped there, carefully watching her daughter's expression. For the moment, Lucina seemed composed. "I promised to carry a message to you, but only if you want to hear it."

"You...spoke to my mother? You _are_ my mother."

"We both know that isn't entirely true, Lucina. Yes, I am your mother...but so was she."

"...that...that was not my mother," Lucina shook her head. "I know you. You would never kill Father." Robin stayed silent, listening. "We averted that future, and now that mother doesn't exist."

"Lucina..."

"At least, that is what I tell myself."

"Do you not want to hear this, then? You are under no obligation, Lucy. This is _your_ decision."

Silence fell for a long moment while Lucina toyed with her hair, clearly thinking. It was at times like these that Robin saw how truly young this Lucina still was. She might be far older than her toddler self, but she was still barely past eighteen.

"I...I will hear it. I want to...know why all of this had to happen."

Robin glanced down, to where Lucina's hands were gripping the edge of the armrest tightly. Taking a deep breath, Robin nodded. "I'm going to warn you...this wasn't easy for me to hear. I make no illusions that it will be any easier for you."

"I would hear it nevertheless."

That conviction, so trademarked to Lucina, made Robin smile. "All she asked was that I tell you she's sorry."

Lucina's brow furrowed. "Sorry? Why? I mean, Grima, he-"

"She wanted you to know she was too weak to fight him off. She's sorry because she let that weakness take hold. When Grima forced her...forced her to kill Chrom, it wasn't like with me. I had warning; I turned the blow. She couldn't. When he died...for an instant, she gave up, and that was all Grima needed. Your mother was lost in that moment, Lucina. Whatever was said or done with her body after that was not her will. That is what she asked me to tell you."

Lucina's hands were clasped in her lap, and she was staring down at them. After a moment, she breathed out. "Oh thank goodness."

Standing, Robin circled the table, sitting down beside her daughter and draping an arm over her shoulders. "Lucy?" she gently prompted.

"I don't...I don't have to hate her. She...I'd heard _rumours_, in the future, about who was behind Grima, but until I came here, I didn't really _know_. And then Morgan disappeared. I thought maybe... I don't know what I thought. I was afraid he believed the rumours, though, and had gone to...to..."

Lucina was crying now, and Robin pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "It's okay. Shh. Lucy, it's...it's over now." It was, but a new kind of pain was just beginning.

"When I saw her...over here, and she said...you said, I mean. We..." Lucina took a deep breath, visibly collecting herself. "I hated her. When the pieces all came together, I hated her. Gods, I tried to kill _you_, Mother!"

"You wanted to protect your father. I did too. Believe me Lucina, I would not have stopped you. And I would have gone to my grave with no ill feelings towards you. Know that."

"I do, Mother. That...almost makes it worse. And to know...how much she had to be suffering? Oh, Mother. I...I wish I could have helped her."

"Oh, Lucina, you already helped me. I think that was enough for her. Your father is alive, I'm here and myself, and you and your brother have a chance at a new life. All of you kids do. I can safely say you've done me proud. I'm certain that other me feels the same."

Wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve, Lucina smiled weakly. "Thank you, Mother. That...means a lot."

"It's no more than you deserve, sweetie," Robin said, leaning in to peck her forehead. "Your father and I are truly blessed."

They sat in contented silence for several long minutes while Lucina calmed and collected herself. Robin simply let her, holding her daughter tightly. Eventually, though, the young woman pulled away, stretching.

"That...was all she said?"

Robin hesitated. She had told Chrom the rest, he had taken it well, but after that, she was not certain she wanted to share it with Lucina. But, no, she would share this message with Morgan also. Because whatever that other Robin had said, they were a family, and she would tell both of her children what had been said.

"There is...one other thing, though it was more for Morgan than you."

"What is it?"

"The...Morgan that is here is not the same one that lived in your timeline. I'm sorry, Lucina, she didn't seem to know what had happened to him-"

"-but it doesn't matter, because he's still my brother, just as you are my mother."

"Exactly," Robin said with a smile.

"To be honest, Mother, I had already suspected. The...Morgan from my time had a small scar over his left eyebrow. A piece of shrapnel caught him there during the fighting a few years back. This...this Morgan doesn't have that. I don't know what happened to my brother, but just knowing that we successfully averted whatever fate befell him entirely is enough. I shall simply have to dote on him twice as much when he is born again."

Robin smiled. "He's lucky to have you for a sister."

Lucina blushed faintly. "Do you...think you and Father would consider having any more children?"

Robin grinned at that. "I think Morgan needs a brother. And you, a sister. Chrom and I may just have to keep going until we have at least two of each. Or three." Robin winked playfully.

"...have you spoken to Father?" Lucina asked, curious.

"I will...maybe during the third or fourth pregnancy."

Lucina looked appalled. "You cannot...!"

Robin laughed.

* * *

"I...understand, Mother."

Robin looked at her son in concern. Morgan had returned home the previous evening, and the first chance she got, she had pulled him aside to tell him the same things she had told Lucina. However, while the things she had told her daughter had weighed heavily, they did not carry the same implications as the news concerning Morgan did.

"Morgan...you know this changes nothing. You are still my son, and nothing will _ever_ change that."

Morgan was silent for a moment, but then he looked up, a bright smile on his face. "Of course it doesn't! You're my mother, just like you're Lucina's mother. Father is my father, and Lucina is my sister. You're my family."

Robin offered him a weak smile, standing and crossing the sitting room to settle in beside him on the sofa. "Of course," she agreed, wrapping him in a hug.

"Mother?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think...happened to me? The me from Lucina's timeline?"

"I couldn't tell you, Morgan. I'm sorry. I'm sure-"

"I bet I went to find you," he said, cutting her off in a quiet voice. "It's what I would do, if...if something happened now."

"Morgan, you don't know that."

"Who better _to_ know, Mother?"

Robin frowned, but said nothing. She had no real way to argue with him; it was true.

"Then I'm just a lucky mother, to have a son who cares so much."

"I'd join you, too. If you asked."

Robin sucked in a breath. "Morgan..."

"That's probably what happened. We both know that. It's why the me that was Lucina's brother is gone."

"Or maybe that version of you never found me. Or maybe he died searching. Or maybe the fighting was too much and he found that, in practice, he couldn't pick a side. There's no use speculating, Morgan. You have a beautiful mind, but it's only going to hurt you here. Besides, _you_ are here. That Morgan...he won't ever come to be, thanks to you and your sister and everyone. And whatever timeline you _are_ from...well, we don't know, and I'm okay with that, but it could be just like this one, where we won. Maybe everything there is perfectly fine.

"Without knowing, we'll just live the best we can with what we do have. And you know what? From where I stand, that's good enough for me."

Silence reigned between them for a long while, Morgan plucking at a loose thread on the sofa. Eventually, he heaved a long sigh and looked up, his trademark smile back in its place.

"You're right, Mother. Like you said before, what does it matter? We're a family. We'll just have to make certain that the next Morgan never knows the pain we did." His smile turned playful. "After all, his birthday is in less than a year. It's a date I'm well acquainted with, you know."

Robin laughed and leaned over to kiss his temple. "I imagine it is."

* * *

"Chrom?"

Her husband looked up from where he was playing with their infant daughter. As he turned, his elbow smacked the tower of blocks they has been stacking, and Lucina whimpered softly as it fell.

Almost as one, they reached forward, prepared for the barrage of tears. Instead, Lucina simply picked up another block and clumsily righted it. Robin raised one eyebrow.

"There's that determination."

Chrom nodded, smiling faintly. "What did you need, Dear?"

"Hm? Oh! I...uh," she began, trailing off hurriedly as her mind once again turned over doubts.

"Robin?" he asked, his touching concern clearly evident as he stood and moved to sit beside her on their bed.

"It's about...I told you I spoke to...the other me. I told you and the kids most of what she told me, but there is one more thing."

His hand came up, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back in encouragement. "Whatever it is, it changes nothing."

Robin smiled fondly, glancing at him out of the corner of one eye. "You're right about that. Besides, it's nothing she really _told_ me, it's more...something she gave back."

"Gave back? What did she ta-it's not Grima. Tell me it's not about Grima, Robin."

The honest fear in his eyes and voice had her hurriedly shaking her head, one of her own hands closing over his unoccupied one. "No. Nothing like that."

"Then what? What else-your memories," he breathed, showing a rare amount of insight. For her husband.

"Yes. She offered them back to me."

"What...what did you do?"

I admit, I deliberated for quite a bit. As much as I did want to recall my mother, the idea of recalling life under my father, and what I was raised to be...was not an appealing one." He stayed silent, squeezing her hand as she continued. "In the end...I suppose logic won out. If I know what went on under...that man, then I have a better chance to avoid repeating his mistakes. It'll also help to know his policies more intricately if we're to settle things in Plegia. So..."

"'I wanted to know my mother' is just as legitimate a reason, Love. Not everything has to be logicked out. Is that even a word? Logicked."

She smiled over at him. "You're right. And no, it's not. Reasoned would be the word you wanted."

"...right. Yes. I suppose that would be it. The point is-"

"I get the point," she said, leaning against him and pressing her head to the brand on his shoulder. "And you're right. Mostly I just wanted to know about her."

"...do you want to tell me?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

"There's nothing I'd like more."


End file.
